Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
(ft. Elio) |year= 2013 |difficulty=Hard |dg= Male (♂) |mode= Solo |pc=Black to Neon Green |gc=Light Blue to Yellow |nogm = 3 |lc = Tangerine Yellow |pictos= 91 |perf= Arben Kapidani}} "Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" by Fedez is featured on the PAL version of Just Dance 2014. Dancer The dancer is a man. He starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He looks like a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, he also has sunglasses and a necklace with a dollar sign, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in an area based off of Times Square, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: 'Point your fingers to your chest. AlfonsoGM123.png|All Gold Moves Alfonsogm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Alfonso Signorini appears in the following Mashups: * ''It's My Birthday'' '''(Suit Up!) * ''Macarena'' '(Gentlemen) ' * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] '(Funny Guys) ' * Irish Meadow Dance Captions ''Alfonso Singorini appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Super Crazy Shake * Super Loser Trivia * After Cercavo Amore, this is the second Italian song to be featured in the series. * I glutei (buttocks), f*ga (p**sy), and piscia (piss) are censored. I glutei and piscia can still be briefly heard, though. ** This is the second song in the ''Just Dance'' series where a non-English word had to be censored, along with María from the same game. * At the end of the dance, a female is walking by and the coach runs up to her. She resembles P1 of ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You''. * In the music video of the song, there is a gameplay of Jailhouse Rock. * The song is about Alfonso Signorini, an Italian TV host, and Italy's economic crisis. * On the Dolphin Emulator for the Wii, when playing the NTSC version of the game, this song can be accessed using hacks. * This is the first PAL exclusive to have a male coach; it is followed by Papaoutai. * Even though the Italian singer Elio (from the pop band Elio E Le Storie Tese) performs the intro and the chorus, he is not credited in any form in the game. Gallery alfonso.jpg|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' alfonsoPALopener.png|''Alfonso Signorini (Erore Nazionale)'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu alfonsoPALmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu Just Dance 2014 alfonso_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 141fvaf.png|Avatar or Just Dance 2014 134.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Screenshot 2014-10-11 17.31.36.png|Gameplay alfonsopictosprites.png|Pictograms AlfonsoSigoriniBetaPicto1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram9.png|Beta Pictogram 9 Alfonsobts.jpg|Behind the scenes Videos File:FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! File:Just Dance 2014 - Fedez - Alfonso Signorini 5 Estrellas 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Italian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives